FMA: La Maldición de la Gangrena Negra
by DemonessRaven
Summary: [PARODIA ROYAI]Riza Hawkeye es la hija del gobernador de Port Central y tiene una manía por los piratas. Quien diría que todas sus aventuras imaginarias se volverían realidad por conocer al joven Roy Mustang, al famoso capitan Edward Elric? r
1. Prólogo

Bueno, hola! acá estoy con un nuevo fic . Cómo se darán cuneta por el sumario esto es una especie de cruza entre Fullmetal y La Maldición del Perla Negra y va a ser un total cuelgue, locura o comom lo quieran llamar XD (siempre con el royai correspondiente o.o). Espero que disfruten esta parodía, este primer cáp es corto por que es el prólogo. Disculpen a los que esten leyemdo mi otro fic, pero la verdad nececitaba escribir esto! XD

* * *

Fullmetal Alchemist: La maldición de la Gangrena Negra

Prólogo

Era un día oscuro y lleno de neblina, horrible para salir al mar, pero a pesar de esto un barco navegaba por las cercanías de Port Central. Una joven de unos 12 años se encontraba en la punta del barco, con la mirada perdida en el mar, canturreaba una canción en voz baja.

-_yojo yojo piratas siempre ser..._ -

Riza Hawkeye era la hija del gobernador de Port Central y. A diferencia de todas las chicas de su edad que estaban interesadas en joyas y en que nuevos corsettes salían a la venta, le gustaba la aventura y su pasión eran los piratas. Su padre casi se desmaya la primera ves que la oyó hablar emocionada de estos navegantes que él calificaba como criaturas despreciables y le prohibió siquiera tocar el tema. A pesar de esto Riza siguió con la esperanza de que algún pirata apareciera de la nada y la sacara de esa vida aburrida. No se imaginaba que esto estaba por ocurrir.

-Yo que usted no cantaría eso en el barco señorita Riza –

Jean Havoc era uno de los tripulantes del navío, llevaba siempre consigo su tan característica caja de cigarros, que le eran tan necesarios como el aire para vivir.

- No querrá atraer piratas, esta zona esta infestada de ellos-

- Los piratas no me dan miedo -

Havoc se encogió de hombros y se unió a la canción.

- Havoc, que está haciendo?! -

El Sr.Hawkeye se acercaba a los dos cantantes con el ceño fruncido, lo único que le faltaba era que un vago alentara las fantasías de su hija con esos seres despreciables.

- Disculpe señor, es que la canción es pegadiza -

- No lo vuelva a hacer y Riza, por favor hija deja esas boberías -

- No son boberías padre! Los piratas son- Su discurso pro-piratería fue cortado de repente por un hombre que se acercó corriendo.

- Señor hay un barco a la vista! Parece ser que este fue atacado por un grupo de piratas! -

Los tres salieron corriendo al borde del barco que señalaba el hombre con morbosa curiosidad. A corta distancia se encontraba lo que quedaba de un navío de carga, sus restos encendidos en llamas a su alrededor flotaban barriles y pedazos de madera. Al ver más cuidadosamente Riza notó un cuerpo que flotaba boca abajo en el mar.

- Hay un chico flotando en el agua! -

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en acción y sacaron al joven del agua, no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente.

- Riza, quiero que te quedes a cuidar a este muchacho mientras yo voy en un bote a ver si hay sobrevivientes -

- Sí padre -

Ella sabía que la verdadera intención de su padre no era esa, sino ir a ver cuanto oro podía rescatar de las ruinas de ese desafortunado navío, pero allá él pensó, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. El chico tenia el pelo de color negro corto y tez pálida, no parecía ser más grande que ella en años. Quiso acercar su mano para tomarle el pulso pero el muchacho se despertó sobresaltadamente y observó el lugar sin por reconocer donde se encontraba.

- Tranquilo, soy Riza Hawkeye, estas a salvo aquí – dijo en un tono suave el cual logró calmarlo. El joven tenía ojos de color negro obsidiana que la fascinaron, sin embargo retuvo esos pensamientos en su mente, no quería tener más problemas con su padre. Ahora más tranquilo habló por primera vez.

- Soy Roy Mustang, donde estamos? -

- Eso no importa ahora, debes descansar, tragaste mucho agua – Diciendo esto apoyó su mano suavemente en la cara de Roy, quien se relajó y se recostó nuevamente, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Riza lo inspeccionó con la mirada para ver si tenía alguna herida y sus ojos se fijaron en un medallón dorado que colgaba del cuello de Roy. Extendió su mano y lo tomó para verlo mejor. El medallón era de oro puro y tenía un grabado muy fino, un grabado... pirata, Roy era un pirata. No podía creer lo que veía, siempre se imaginó en una situación así, pero nunca estuvo muy segura de que haría. Su emoción se trasformó rápidamente en pánico, si descubrían que él era un pirata lo colgarían! Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó, escondió el medallón en si vestido y giró.

- Riza, descubriste algo más sobre el muchacho?- Su padre había regresado, por la cara de desilusión que tenía supuso que no tuvo mucho éxito en su búsqueda.

- Dijo que se llama Roy Mustang-

- Muy bien, ya estamos por llegar a Port Central, allí nos encargaremos del joven -

En cuanto su padre se fue volvió a echarle una mirada al medallón. Decidió que lo mantendría oculto, por ahí podía sacarle algo más a Roy pero por ahora estaba satisfecha consigo misma, había logrado salvarlo de la horca. Desvió su mirada de Roy hacia el mar y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Había un gran barco alejándose del lugar, un barco de velas negras, un barco pirata. Sí, definitivamente esto se pondría emocionante...

* * *

Bueno, sólo me queda decir que espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!!! si son tan amables 

Riza


	2. Cáp1 El Capitán Edward Elric

Hola! Bien acá les traigo el primer capítulo de La Gangrena. Se preguntará por qué Gangrena?? Esto surgió en unas vacaciones con un grupo de amigas, después de ver La Maldición del Perla Negra, una noche tomando coca cola (que es nuestro ron XD) y comiendo chocolate a las 4 de la mañana decidimos hacernos piratas y nuestro barco se llama La Gangrena Negra! Este fic va dedicado para ellas aunque solo una parte lo leerá x3. Sin más comentarios los dejo con el fic.

* * *

FMA: La Maldición de la Gangrena Negra

Capítulo 1: El capitán Pata de Acero Edward Elric

Habían pasado diez años del incidente con el barco pirata, Roy se había convertido en el aprendiz de un herrero gordo y borracho, así que no tuvo un buen ejemplo a seguir. Con el paso de los años se trasformó en el mujeriego del pueblo y proveedor de armas de todos los ladrones de la ciudad. Sin embargo sus buenos modales lo salvaron muchas veces de la horca gracias a los favores hechos a grandes funcionarios corruptos, favores que le dejaban grandes cantidades de dinero. Por su puesto Riza nunca lo vio así (salvo la parte de mujeriego a su pesar), ambos crecieron juntos y compartían muchas cosas en común. A pesar de que el comportamiento de Roy mostraba la verdadera naturaleza de un pirata, nunca se enteró del asunto del medallón, y tenía recuerdos borrosos del barco.

El Sr. Hawkeye continuó haciendo tratos con los mafiosos del lugar; a ese hombre solo le quería poder y riqueza y no le importaba lo que tuviera que dar para conseguirlos, ni siquiera si ello implicaba sacrificar la dignidad y el futuro de su hija. Así es, Riza estaba comprometida con el futuro Comodoro Barry, un asesino serial que había escapado de la cárcel y valla a saber dios cómo llegó hasta ese puesto. El padre de Riza lo que quería era el control sobre las tropas del Rey, y si dejaba limpio a Barry haciéndolo casar con su hija las tropas serían suyas.

Riza se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol pegándole en la cara. Era el día esperado (por su padre), ese día Barry sería ascendido a Comodoro y pediría su mano. Ese hombre realmente estaba loco! Cuando su padre no lo veía el se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo y la miraba de arriba abajo tratando de decidir por donde empezar. Por suerte Roy siempre llegaba para salvarla de esa situación....Roy....ella quería estar con el, pero si su padre se enteraba podía llegar a llamar a sus amigos mafiosos que le debían favores y silenciar al pirata en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Se levantó y se acercó hasta su escritorio, de donde sacó el medallón de oro y se lo colgó al cuello.

-Riza, hija, ya estas despierta?- La voz del Sr. Hawkeye mostraba una alegría profunda, a la cual Riza maldijo interiormente.

- Si, adelante padre -

Hawkeye entró como un rayo en la habitación seguido de dos criadas.

- Bueno, como esta es una ocasión muy especial te mande a traer un vestido desde Europa – le dijo sonriente.

- Padre....Europa no existe en este mundo -

-Bueno, lo que sea, toma – Le pasó una caja rectangular, Riza la abrió y sacó un vestido color crema, la parte de arriba estaba compuesta por un corsé bastante ajustado, realmente dudaba que le entrara.

- Pero...-

- Nada de peros, las criadas te ayudarán a cambiarte -

Una de las criadas la empujó hacia el cambiador mientras la otra sostenía el vestido.

- Mientras tanto yo voy a ver si el señor Mustang llegó con la espada para el Comodoro -

--------------------------

Roy entró por la puerta principal llevando el estuche con la espada para la ceremonia, la verdad tenía ganas de romperla, pero su pobre creación no tenía la culpa de quien iba a ser su futuro dueño. Odiaba a ese Barry por quitarle a su Riza, claro, el sabía que ella no quería pero que no tenía otra opción, su padre la mataría.

- Pero quien sabe cuanto va a durar viviendo ella sola con ese asesino demente – dijo para si mismo admirando una lámpara de oro que estaba fija a la pared...o eso creía, en cuanto la tocón la lámpara se salió. Miró para ambos costados y como no vio a nadie la arrojó por la ventana. El objeto de oro golpeó en la cabeza a uno de los guardias de la puerta dejándolo inconsciente, sería mejor que cerrara la ventana antes de que lo vieran. El Sr. Hawkeye lo encontró silbando como si nada, se saludaron dándose las manos. Si decir una palabra le arrebató la caja de las manos y la abrió para admirar el arma.

- Tengo que decir Mustang, que esta es una verdadera obra de arte -

- Gracias señor – dijo este sonriendo, la verdad tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza ahí mismo, subir, buscar a Riza y salir corriendo de ahí, pero se contuvo.

- Roy, que sorpresa! – Riza bajaba la escalera principal con el hermoso vestido que resaltaba sus curvas, Roy cerró la boca para no babear.

- Srta. Riza está hermosa – dijo muy cordialmente.

- Hay Roy, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Riza -

- No creo que sea apropiado – Realmente actuar así le costaba, estaba más acostumbrado a las charlas de taberna con mujeres de grande escotes, no a tratar tan educadamente a alguien, pero la discreción sería lo mejor.

- El tiene razón hija, todos sabemos que ya eres una mujer casi comprometida -

Riza miró a Roy pero este tenía la cara en blanco, esto verdaderamente la desilusionó, ella esperaba que el dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

- Muy bien padre, vámonos, _no quisiera llegar tarde_ – esta última frase fue dicha con tanta amargura que Roy se vio obligado a desviar la mirada, no podía hacer nada – Adiós _señor Mustang_ - diciendo esto Riza desapareció por la puerta junto a su padre, ambos subieron a un carruaje y se fueron. Roy los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte.

- Adiós... Riza – dijo con un suspiro. Luego salió a vaguear por las calles, seguramente dirigiéndose hacia alguna taberna para ahogar sus penas en alcohol como el infeliz que era ahora.

-----------------------

Un pequeño bote se acercaba solitario al muelle y un hombre con cara solemne iba colgado de su brazo del mástil. Bah! un hombre, en realidad no pasaba los quince años y su corta estatura le hacia aparentar menor edad. Llevaba su cabello rubio atado en una trenza y sus ojos, del mismo color, reflejaban una madurez que no era normal para su corta vida. A pesar de esto nadie podría adivinar que el era el famoso capitán Edward Elric Pata de Acero, quien había robado montones de navíos reales y había gastado el oro en ron y muchos lujos. Por lo visto los lujos ya se le había acabado por que el pequeño bote en el que viajaba tenía un agujero por que cual entraba agua. Su confianza desapareció y empezó a tratar de sacar el agua con un balde que tenía lo cual no funcionó. El pequeño barco se hundió cada vez más hasta que solo fue posible ver el sombrero de Ed flotando en el agua. Finalmente logró salir y subir al muelle, sus miembros de metal a pesar de ser articulados no le servían para nadar y si se mojaban eran realmente muy pesados para caminar.

- Buenos días niño, estas solo? son dos chelines por amarrar el bote a la orilla- lo saludó el encargado de inmigración.

Ed lo miró como si lo fuera a matar, en sima de llamarlo niño ese hombre tenía el tupé de cobrarle por un bote que ya casi no existía! Evaluó la posibilidad de matarlo, pero se conformó con asestarle un golpe que dejó noqueado al pobre hombre y después le robó la billetera.

- Que tipo infeliz – rió tirando al encargado al agua, nadie llamaba niño a Edward Elric sin recibir castigo – bien, es hora de conseguir un navío-

---------------------------

Riza estaba en el borde de un acantilado tomando aire después de la ceremonia del ahora comodoro Barry, como era de esperarse fue un total aburrimiento. En sima ese corsé la estaba matando, casi no podía respirar. Miró hacia abajo pensando en tirarse cuando escuchó unos pasos. Para su horror vio como la causa de su instinto suicida se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. El comodoro se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella y le dedicó su sonrisa cínica de loco incurable.

- Al fin será mía querida, muajajajaja – rió desquiciadamente- y luego de la noche de bodas te cortaré en mil pedazos!

No le podía estar pasando esto a ella.

- No podrás! Encontraré alguna forma de escaparme-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - olvidándose de donde estaba había dado un paso atrás y ahora caía por el precipicio.

- Mmm, que pena, que desperdicio de cuerpo para tajar. Bueno, tendré que ir a avisarle al Sr. Hawkeye – Diciendo esto se fue tarareando una canción alegre.

---------------------------

Ed finalmente había encontrado lo que quería, un enorme barco estaba amarrado al muelle, parecía ser que era de la marina. Justo cuando estaba por pasar dos guardias lo detuvieron.

- Esta zona esta prohibida para civiles – dijo uno

- Oh! Pero yo solo quería subir a admirar ese barco – dijo el rubio con fingido interés.

- Que decís?! Ese no es solo un barco, es El Veloz , el barco más rápido del caribe -

- Eso es mentira, el Gangrena Negra es el más rápido- le rebatió el otro guardia

- No digas tonterías -

- Es verdad, yo lo vi -

- No, no lo has visto -

- Que si!-

- Que no!-

Los dejó seguir la discusión y se escurrió dentro de El veloz.

- Eh tú! Enano, sal de ahí!- gritaron los hombre al unísono parando su discusión

Estaba por saltar sobre ellos para hacerles tragar sus palabras cuando los tres escucharon un grito. Vieron como una mujer caía de un acantilado directamente hacia al mar.

- Que ninguno va a salvarla? – preguntó el rubio capitán

- No sé nadar-

- Yo tampoco -

- Vaya! Que inútiles! -

Los dos guardias se miraron y empujaron a Ed al agua

- Pero que demonios creen que hacen! – después de ese grito solo de oyeron el ruido de las burbujitas al reventar en el agua. Con sus miembros de acero le era difícil flotar, realmente ese no era su día...

* * *

Espero que este haya gustado este Cáp. Si les gustó déjenme review, sean buenos, si?? XD

Riza


	3. Cáp 2 Aparece la Gangrena

FMA: La Maldición de la Gangrena Negra

Capítulo 2: Aparece la Gangrena

Riza se hundió cada vez más hasta tocar el fondo del mar, allí el medallón, que todavía tenía en el cuello, lazó una especie de onda que se extendió varios kilómetros a la redonda. Asustada por esa reacción extraña comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie. Para hacer su camino más fácil se quito el corsé del vestido. Al llegar arriba noto un cuerpo que flotaba al lado de ella, era un muchacho rubio con una trenza.

- Hoy es el día de los suicidios o que? - se preguntó mientras llevaba con ella el cuerpo de Ed a la orilla. En cuanto subió se vio rodeada de guardias.

- Pero que?! –

- Señorita Hawkeye, ese enano es el capitán Edward Elric, aléjese de él! – Gritó uno de los guardias.

- ¿Que? ¿Este enano?-

- ¡¿A quien le decís enano?! - Con un rápido movimiento Ed agarró a Riza por un brazo y se lo trabó en la espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra le apuntaba al cuello.

- Así que señorita Hawkeye, usted es la hija del gobernador Hawkeye según se -

- Si _enano _– Riza no mostraba tenerle miedo al pirata, que según ella era demasiado pequeño para serlo. En eso llegaron corriendo varios guardias junto con el señor Hawkeye y el Comodoro Barry.

- oh! Hija, estas viva – dijo Hawkeye con cara de que le habría importado poco si Riza moría o no.

- ¿Si padre, algún problema con eso? – preguntó sarcástica, la verdad ya se estaba cansando de que el petizo la tuviera agarrada, si fuese un pirata en serio ya se habría escapado llevándose un navío.

- No, la verdad – su padre seguía con cara de poker sin hacer nada.

- Eh! Tú, Elric, suéltala, ella es mi presa. – Gritó Barry con su cara de maniático.

Ed lo miró sorprendido y le susurró a Riza

- ¿Su presa? Veo que la estiman mucho por estos lados señorita –

- Si, ese que te esta hablando se supone que es mi _prometido _–

La situación se estaba complicando para Edward, los guardias los rodeaban por todas partes.

- Te falta aprender bastante – le dijo Riza sonriendo, ya le estaba dando pena ese pirata.

- No me digas así, yo solo quería llevarme el navío sin lastimar a nadie…mucho –

La verdad era que Riza tenía pocas ganas de colaborar con su padre y Barry. Así que pensó en ayudar a escapar a Ed, sabía que en algún momento lo atraparían, pero la persecución causaría problemas a Barry.

- Bueno, te digo como escaparte. Bajo el muelle hay una especie de pasadizo que te lleva a la ciudad, lógicamente en cuanto me sueltes te van a seguir, pero como sos más pequeño les va a costar atraparte –

- Voy a obviar ese comentario por que me ayudaste – Ed se estaba cansando, así que decidió tragarse el orgullo por una vez en su vida. En cuanto soltó a Riza, efectivamente, todos lo guardias se abalanzaron sobre él, pero el, al ser más…ágil, logró escurrirse bajo el muelle. Cuando saltó Riza pudo ver claramente la pierna y el brazo de metal.

- ¨ No puede ser, era Edward Elric ¨-

- ¿¡Qué estas esperando!? ¡Bueno para nada! ¡Síguelo! - Le gritó Hawkeye alarmado a Barry.

- ¡Si señor!-

Todos se lanzaron a perseguirlo dejando a Riza sola, ella se fue caminando tranquila hacia su casa.

- ¨ Creo que hoy podría escaparme ¨- pensó despreocupadamente, podría irse a la noche mientras todos dormían.

-----------

Roy estaba caminando hacía el taller, estaba con los ánimos por el suelo, esta vez había decidido no ir a emborracharse.

- ¨ Soy un estúpido, si hubiese hablado ahora ella no estaría con ese bastardo ¨-

Entró a la herrería y miró a su alrededor.

- ¨ Acá hay algo raro ¨- pensó mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada. Su maestro estaba durmiendo en el suelo, con una botella de ron en la mano.

- Se que hay alguien, salí antes de que te descubra, hoy no estoy de humor –

- Esta bien, esta bien – Ed salió de detrás de una columna - ¨ ¿Y este herrero que se piensa? ¨-

- Ah! Vos sos el pirata enano que estaba armando alboroto en el muelle –

- A QUIEN LE DECÍS ENANO, HERRERO INUTIL! YO SOY EDWARD ELRIC - Definitivamente que se metieran con su estatura lo estaba cansando.

- Bueno, bueno, pero es la verdad… -

- Grrrrr-

Roy sabía que el muchacho decía la verdad…en ese caso. Había escuchado historias de un par de traficantes sobre el famoso capitán Edward Pata de Acero Elric, quien siempre escapaba a la horca por un pelo. Sabía que Barry lo estaría persiguiendo, todo esto le hacía mala fama al gobernador Hawkeye. Podría dejar escapar al joven y así ir a reparar el error que había cometido con Riza.

- Está bien, capitán Elric, creo que lo ayudaré a escapar –

- … ¿A qué se debe ese cambio de actitud?- Ed sabía que no debía confiar en la palabra de un herrero, era bien sabido que ellos eran lo que se ocupaban de los negocios oscuros, a parte, ese hombre no le inspiraba confianza.

- Por que, el hecho de que usted se escape también me ayuda a mi –

- ¨ Parece que hoy tengo suerte con las personas ¨- pensó Ed – En ese caso… - Lamentablemente no pudo terminar la frase, el maestro de Roy se había levantado y asustado por ver un pirata en su taller le rompió la botella de vidrio en la cabeza. Ed calló desmayado en el mismo instante en el que Barry, Hawkeye y los guardias entraban al lugar.

- Gracias por su ayuda señor Williams - dijo Hawkeye a lo que el herrero respondió pestañando un par de veces y cayendo dormido nuevamente.

- ¨ Adiós al plan ¨- pensó Roy mientras miraba con una falsa sonrisa como los guardias se llevaban a Elric.

-------------

Ed estaba en su celda tranquilo mirando como los piratas infelices de la celda de al lado trataban de atraer al perro que tenía las llaves con un hueso.

- No molesten más, no lo van a atrapar –

- No nos hables enano – le dijo uno de ellos que estaba borracho.

- ¿Así que trataste de robar el navío más rápido del caribe pequeño? Se necesitarían cien como tu para manejar ese barco con tu tamaño –

- ¡Si no estuviese en esta celda te rompería la cara a golpes! –

- Si, deja al pequeño en paz – le gritó uno al que había insultado a Ed – Además estas diciendo boberías, el navío más rápido es ¨ La Gangrena Negra ¨ -

- Eso es un cuento de niños, a parte ¿Quién le pondría un nombre así a un navío? –

- No lo es, es el navío más maldito que existe, se dice que nadie ha sobrevivido nunca a sus ataques –

Ed los miró y se rió – Si nadie sobrevivió nunca ¿Cómo es que se conoció la leyenda? -

Los piratas se miraron confundidos.

-----

Se había hecho de noche, una muy fea por cierto, había una extraña neblina por todos lados. Barry y el gobernador Hawkeye estaban teniendo una caminata tranquila por el muelle, hablando de temas relacionados con su adorada hija Riza.

- …y cuando la mates no te preocupes, yo tengo unos contactos que te blanquean y te dejan libre de cualquier cargo en segundos. A cambio quiero el poder sobre tus tropas para atacar al rey – dijo Hawkeye, Barry sonreía con su mejor cara de tonto, ya se podía imaginar descuartizando a la pobre chica. En eso se escuchó el ruido de un tiro de cañón, la bala fue a parar directamente a la cabeza del gobernador, matándolo en segundos. Barry miro hacia un lado y hacia otro y como no vio a nadie más que sus guardias se tranquilizó.

- Bien, escondamos el cuerpo antes de que alguien nos vea. Ahora podré encargarme de esa gatita sin ningún problema, muajajajaja – rió desquiciadamente – ah! ¡Den alarma, avisen que hay piratas así la ciudad se llena de caos! - Barry salió corriendo y se metió en la oscuridad, se dirigía hacia la mansión Hawkeye en busca de Riza.

----------

Ed escuchó la bala de cañón y se asomó. A lo lejos logró divisar un gran barco, un barco pirata. En seguida se hizo hacia atrás al ver que la segunda bala se dirigía directamente donde estaba él. Tuvo mala suerte, la bala rompió la pared de al lado, dejando un agujero para que los piratas borrachos pudiesen escapar.

- ¡Adiós enano, mala suerte! – Le gritó uno mientras se escabullía por los escombros.

Se asomó nuevamente para observar el barco. Esas velas no daban lugar a confusión alguna, definitivamente era el Gangrena Negra. Sonrió mientras veía como los piratas abordaban pequeños barcos para acercarse a Port Central, a pesar de todo, esa noche sería interesante…


End file.
